Friendship
by Maggie1
Summary: People in Sunnydale are not as oblivious as they seem... some friends get concerned when the Scoobies fight.


"Friendship"  
  
by Maggie C.  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Angel and all the characters in this story do not belong to me. The song quoted is "Lean on Me" by Bill Withers.  
  
Setting: Set in Season 3 sometime... let's say after Xander and Cordelia break up.   
  
Author's Notes: This is the problem with music. You hear a song and ideas pop into your head. I was listening to "Lean on Me" and I realized that at times, the characters on Buffy really need to listen to that song. Nothing too serious here, guys, but I hope you enjoy.   
  
---------------  
  
"The friendship that can cease has never been real."  
Saint Jerome (342 AD - 420 AD), Letter   
  
---------------  
  
Laurie made her way over to her group's usual spot with her lunch. "Hey," she said, sitting down and starting to unpack her lunch. When she got only subdued greetings, she frowned and looked up. Paul and Tracy were picking at their lunches, Mary looked absolutely miserable, and Ross was staring off into space, looking incredibly depressed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We're doomed," Ross said.   
  
"Buffy came into school today with bruises," Tracy explained. "She looked really tired and she and Mr. Giles were yelling at each other."  
  
"Like I said, we're doomed," Ross repeated.  
  
"Ross, quit saying that," Laurie said, sparing a glance at Mary. "We are not doomed." She shrugged. "I mean, so Buffy's having a bad day, so what? It's not the end of the world, right?"   
  
"Right," Tracy agreed after seeing Laurie's pointed glance at Mary. "It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Wrong," Ross said, putting an end to their mood-lifting efforts. "Who are you two trying to kid? We all know when weird shit happens she's right in the middle of it. She's hurt, tired, and worried. She's fighting with the librarian in the middle of the hallway and she and her friends *still* aren't speaking to each other. We're doomed."  
  
"Hold on, they're still not talking to each other?" Laurie asked. "But it's been like three days."  
  
"Not so much as a 'hello'," Paul said. "Not even after this morning, when they saw Buffy. They all stay as far away from each other as possible. Xander's sitting over there," he pointed to one corner of the lawn. "Willow and her boyfriend are over there," he said, pointing in the other direction. "And Buffy's inside."  
  
"I even heard Willow and her boyfriend arguing this morning," Tracy said. "This is not getting better, guys, it's getting worse."  
  
"Well, it was a pretty big fight," Mary said.   
  
"We know," Paul said. "We all know, they were sure loud enough. I think people heard Buffy and Xander yelling in LA."  
  
"All friends fight," Laurie said.  
  
"Not like that," Paul said. "You heard the words they were throwing around. 'Useless', 'idiotic', 'ungrateful', 'self-righteous'..."  
  
"Don't forget 'helpless', 'hypocrite', 'liabilities', and 'sheep-like'," Ross added.  
  
"Sheep-like?" Tracy repeated.  
  
"Xander to Willow," Paul said. "You know, after she tried to intervene and got yelled at by both of them?"  
  
Laurie shook her head. "Guys, just give them some time and I'm sure they'll work it out."  
  
"The rest of us may not have the time," Ross grumbled. "And if I die because of their stupid fight I swear I'm gonna haunt all of them."  
  
Mary flinched at his words. "Ross!" Tracy snapped. "Cut it out already!"  
  
He looked up and finally realized what affect his mood was having on the others. He sighed. "Ah, Mary, I'm sorry. It's just... this is bad. We have to do something."  
  
"Like what?" Paul asked.   
  
"Maybe we could talk to them?" Tracy suggested.  
  
"And say what?" Laurie asked. "Guys, this is none of our business."  
  
"Then we make it our business," Ross said. "They're all acting like idiots, anyway, especially Buffy and Xander. I say we go and knock some sense into them."  
  
Paul raised an eyebrow at him. "Knock some sense into Buffy and Xander? You've been watching too much 'Lethal Weapon'. They'd kick your ass."  
  
"You know, he does have a point," Tracy said. "They are acting like idiots. I mean, how many times have they had the 'I don't need you' fight now? Ten? Twenty? And those are just the ones we've heard about. I mean, sheesh, you'd think they'd get a clue after a while."  
  
"Maybe we could just, you know, remind them that they're friends and that they need each other?" Mary suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but how?" Paul asked.   
  
Laurie sighed. "I suppose we're just going to ignore the fact that this is none of our business?"  
  
"Yep," Tracy said. "Hey, we could get on the PA and yell at them."  
  
"Oh, yeah, and have detention for the rest of our lives," Paul said. "No thank you."  
  
"Well, we have to have them together, otherwise it won't work," Tracy said. "Where else are they going to be in the same place?"  
  
"The Bronze?" Ross suggested.  
  
"And how are we going to make sure they're all there?" Paul asked.   
  
"Willow and Oz are going to the Bronze tonight," Tracy said. "I overheard them talk about it while they were arguing."  
  
"Xander's been there the past three nights," Mary added.   
  
"And Buffy is always at the Bronze on Fridays," Ross finished. "So, they're all in one place. How do we get them to stop acting like idiots?"  
  
Laurie grinned. "I have an idea." She quickly outlined her plan to the others. They looked at her. Tracy and Mary were smiling, but Ross and Paul had disbelieving looks on their faces.   
  
"That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Paul said.   
  
"Yeah, but it'll work," Laurie said, still grinning. "Trust me."  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
"Buffy just showed up," Mary said.   
  
"Where?" Ross asked.   
  
"Over there," she said, pointing. "Looking miserable."  
  
"Just like the rest of them," Tracy added.  
  
Laurie grinned. "Cool. They're all here. Paul?"  
  
He sighed but got to his feet. "This is never going to work."  
  
"It will too work," she said, giving him a small shove. "Now go."  
  
He went over to the band and talked to one of them for a few minutes. Finally he came back to their table.   
  
"Well?" Laurie asked.   
  
"They'll do it," he said. "They laughed at me, but they'll do it."  
  
The lead singer stepped up to the mike. "Okay, it seems we have a request. This goes out to some feuding friends at Sunnydale High from some 'concerned observers'. They're asking you to please stop acting like idiots and start talking to each other again, if not for yourselves, then for the greater good."  
  
"Here we go," Tracy said.  
  
"Sometimes, in our lives   
We all have pain, we all have sorrow   
But, if we are wise   
We know that there's always tomorrow"  
  
"They know it's about them," Mary said. "See? Willow and Oz are looking around."   
  
"Yeah, and Buffy looks confused," Ross said.   
  
"And a little thoughtful," Laurie said, grinning with anticipation. "I think it's working, guys."  
  
"Lean on me, when you're not strong   
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on   
For, it won't be long   
Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on"  
  
"Please swallow your pride   
If I have things you need to borrow   
For no one can fill   
Those of your needs that you won't let show"  
  
"You just call on me brother when you need a hand   
We all need somebody to lean on   
I just might have a problem that you'll understand   
We all need somebody to lean on"  
  
They exchanged delighted grins when Buffy got up and went over to Willow. They talked for a few seconds and then hugged.   
  
"It's working!" Tracy said.   
  
"But Xander's still ignoring them," Mary said.  
  
"Not for long," Paul said. "Look." Buffy went over to him. He stood up and started to leave, but she stepped in front of him.   
  
"Lean on me, when you're not strong   
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on   
For, it won't be long   
Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on"  
  
From where they were sitting, they couldn't see Buffy, but they could see Xander. He looked angry at first, but his angry expression faded as Buffy talked to him. Finally he smiled at her and nodded.   
  
"Yes!" Tracy exclaimed quietly. The others grinned.   
  
"You just call on me brother when you need a hand   
We all need somebody to lean on   
I just might have a problem that you'll understand   
We all need somebody to lean on"  
  
Buffy led Xander back to Willow and Oz, and Xander said something to Willow that made her laugh.   
  
"If there is a load   
You have to bear, that you can't carry   
I'm right up the road   
I'll share your load if you just call me   
Call me if you need a friend   
Call me ..."  
  
By the time the band finished, all four of them were talking and laughing, giving no indication that they ever had the slightest disagreement.  
  
"Damn, it worked," Paul said in astonishment.  
  
"Mission accomplished," Tracy said, grinning.   
  
Ross breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now whatever weird thing that's going on will be taken care of."  
  
"You guys ever wonder what they do, exactly?" Laurie asked.  
  
"No," Tracy said. "And I don't want to know."  
  
"Yeah, me neither," Ross said. "All I know is that when they're not arguing, I feel a lot less like the world's gonna implode on me."  
  
"But don't you guys want to know?" Laurie repeated.   
  
Paul shook his head. "Laurie, let it go. Whatever it is, they'll handle it." She sighed. "Hey, did you hear about Kiefer's history class? He got mad at Snyder and gave everyone A's. No tests, no homework, no nothing."  
  
"Really?" Tracy asked. "Whoa."  
  
"Lucky freshman," Ross said.   
  
"Not so lucky," Mary said. "I heard that Principal Snyder's not going to let the grades stand. He said he'd take over the class himself if he had to."  
  
Everyone looked at her in horror. "Snyder teaching a class? Now that is a scary thought," Laurie said. "Did you hear about the-"  
  
The band started playing again, drowning out her words. Ross dragged Tracy out onto the dance floor. When Tracy escaped, he came back and dragged Mary out for a dance. They laughed and talked and had a good time, their worries disappearing as soon as their scheme had worked.   
  
None of them even noticed when the objects of their scheme grew serious and left the Bronze with a sense of purpose.  
  
---------------  
  
The End. 


End file.
